


Runaways

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger works part time at his father's bank and becomes a victim to one the FBI's most wanted criminal, Levi Ackerman. See what happens for the four months Eren is under Levi's grasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so their ages will remain the same (Eren being 15 and Levi being 34) and just a note for anyone who thinks Eren's last name is spelled wrong: It's actually spelled Jäger/Jaeger, but the english pronunciation makes it Yaeger. I personally prefer using Jaeger though so yeah. And the POV will be first, from Eren's point of view.

_**9:32 a.m.** _

"Eren, would you mind coming over here for a sec?" my dad, co-manager of the Shiganshina Bank, called me over from his office in the back. I was placing mail stamps on outgoing envelopes, as since I couldn't technically work there, I just assisted in small things like what I was currently doing. I got paid ten dollars a week, which doesn't sound like much but it's good enough for me when I add that amount to the amount I also make from chores. Besides, not many fifteen year olds can always get a job with the child labor laws saying you're supposed to be sixteen before you can start working.

"What is it, dad?" I asked, walking away from my little school desk they pulled out of their storage room. That was basically my work desk, although sometimes my dad let me borrow absent employees' desk. 

I walked into his office, seeing he had added a new certificate on his wall. It wasn't anything special, just another employee of the month. He had lots of those certificates on the wall, so until you read what all his achievements on the wall were for, you could've thought he was a really great co-manager. I mean, to me, those employee of the month certificates were just to boost up their self-esteem. And if I'm correct on the statement, then they're doing a pretty good job at it. Besides all the certificates on the wall, my dad's office wasn't anything special. Just a small used couch that sat on the east wall, windows on the north, and a dark oak colored desk with a computer and paperwork and all that jazz.  He had enough room for me to fit my "work desk" in there but I never bothered to ask because my dad got irritated quite easily and I didn't know if my dad even wanted to share his office with me, even if I was his son.

"Here." My dad said, handing me a key with a string tied to it.

"May I ask what this is?" I questioned, taking the key out of his hand and placing it around my neck.

"It's the key to the bank" He smiled. I was shocked but at the same time I knew my dad was expecting me to take over the Shiganshina bank one day, just like my dad was trying to do at the moment. He was only the co-manager right now, but the current manager, Hannes, was soon retiring so my dad was going to become the new manager. My dad then explained (multiple times) that after becoming manager he would then become the owner and blah blah blah the story goes on forever. 

"Dad, I don't even technically work here, won't you get in trouble for leaving me with a key to the bank?" I asked, I didn't want my dad to get fired after all he's worked for.

"If anybody asks, say it's the key to the house. Understand?" My dad replied, now speaking in a stern tone.

I nodded my head and turned around, thinking the conversation was over. Except it wasn't as my dad placed his hand on my shoulder, not letting me walk an further. "Do you mind locking up tonight? I usually lock up today as you know, so when everybody leaves, i'll leave a little after and all I need you to do is activate the alarm system and lock every door using the key I gave you. You know how to do that, right? And the walk home isn't too far, it's just three blocks. Will you do it? And also don't let them know i'm letting you do this either"

"Yeah, sure" I agreed, knowing i'll probably get a few extra dollars for doing it. I watched my dad lock up before, as he is my ride home since I don't have my driver's license yet. I mean, I know the basics of driving as my dad takes me to an empty parking lot every other weekend to practice, but I can't legally drive yet.

Then, now knowing for sure the conversation was over, left my dad's office, remembering to close the door behind me. I walked back to my desk, and started to finish up the envelope job I was given by one of the workers here, Jean, who was just one of the many bank tellers here. Jean was kind of arrogant at times, and could be one of the most annoying people at other times, but overall, he wasn't too bad of a guy. His boyfriend (if you ask him about it he'll deny it) Marco says he's a natural leader too, and I can agree with that.

"Hey Eren! Are you free after that?" Petra, one of the financial analysts here, asked as she walked up to me finishing up my envelope job.

"Yeah, I'm just doing the last few envelopes here" I agreed.

"Okay, cool because I was wondering if you'd help me with my computer, our regular computer repair technician isn't here today and I know you're pretty computer savvy so I thought you could help me out. I think my computer has a virus or something" Petra explained.

"Well that doesn't sound very good" I replied. I always found it hard to talk to adults, like how exactly was I supposed to talk to them? Like some adults found it offensive if you said "yeah" instead of "yes" or if you didn't talk 'business casual' whatever that was supposed to mean. It's not like Petra probably cared though, I mean I will admit i'm a bit self-conscious. 

"Yeah, well just finish up then come meet me by my desk" Petra replied, leaving as she headed towards the break room, even though she said she would be at her desk.

"Done yet, Jaeger?" Jean asked as he approached my desk.

"Yes, sir" I replied, handing him all the envelopes that I put in a a ziploc bag.

"Thanks" Jean said, taking the bag of envelopes and walking off. 

Okay, now off to Petra's desk, to see if she's out of the break room yet. I walked past some workers on my way by, noticing how most of them always had a crestfallen look on their face like they were forced to work here. I mean, most of them probably just worked here for money, as to be a bank teller all you really needed was a high school education. When I got to Petra's cubicle, I noticed she was still gone in the break room probably. I looked around at her cubicle, noticing it was pretty casually decorated. She had pictures of her and her parents in one frame, and then in most of the other frames she had pictures of her and her friends. She seemed like she had a pretty nice life if I do say so myself.

"Oh, sorry, I was in the break room getting a drink of water" Petra explained, as she walked passed me to sit in her seat. "Okay, so everything was fine for about an hour, but then all my files and documents and windows I had open just closed, so I tried to open them all back up again, but then this little box popped up, saying I had a virus, and when I tried to click "see more" on the little box, my computer just turned off. Then when it turned back on it was all black with white words on the screen saying "ERROR: The virus signature container seems to be corrupted" and I don't know what to do

"Well, I'll try and see what I can do" I replied, leaning forward to take a good look at her computer.

 _ **1:54 p.m.**_  

It was a Saturday, and on Saturdays the bank was open from 9:00 a.m. to 2:00 p.m. That meant I had thirteen minutes before locking up and then freedom for the rest of the night at home. I had spent a majority of the morning trying to get Petra's computer back and working, but apparently my computer skills weren't worthy enough to even understand what the virus was and what caused it so Petra was granted to leave early that day because there was nothing else she could really do as she usually never had appointments scheduled on Saturdays. So then it was about twelve, and since then, I've been filing a bunch of files in chronological order. I had only sorted through the fax files so far, and I was almost done with the customer support reports, before I'd start on the employee reports next. 

"Hey kid, want some drugs?" a deep, male voice asked from behind.

I turned around with a confused look on my face as I saw one of the bank tellers, Reiner, start to laugh his head off.

"Oh, kid, you're face looked so stupid" Reiner said, trying to calm himself.

"Well at least my face doesn't always look as stupid as yours" I replied.

"Well at least I don't-"

"Why don't you go back to work before you lower the IQ of the whole street" someone said, interrupting Reiner's reply.

"Oh, Mikasa! Hello, good to see you" Reiner said as he quickly walked away.

Mikasa was my adopted sister, who was the same age as me, although she didn't work at the bank part time like me. She usually just stayed cooped up in her room all day reading, writing, drawing or whatever she wanted to do since it was summer break. Like me, she didn't have any friends really besides Armin, who was also my friend. She usually came and visited me at work sometimes, but says she usually tries not to because the employees here give her headaches. Although the employees do try to be kind when around her because they became scared of her after the one day she beat up Jean for whistling at her inappropriately. Although if I was her I wouldn't have gotten so mad because Jean was gay and was dating Marco, but she still denies the rumors about that.

"Hey Mikasa" I smiled, giving her a little wave.

"Hey, I just wanted to come here really quick and give you this" Mikasa said, handing me a package.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to find a good spot to open it from.

"Don't open it yet! Wait until later" Mikasa stopped me, grabbing my hands as the resent dropped in my lap.

"How much later?" I asked, confused why she couldn't just of given it to me later if she didn't want me to open it now.

"Whenever you feel you should open it. Anyways the bank's gonna close any minute, and I have a book to finish" Mikasa said, hugging me before she left.

I looked at the time, seeing it was 1:59 and people were leaving. I stayed sitting in my seat as I gathered up all the files before me, stacking them neatly, and walking over to my dad's office. "Here's the files, I haven't finished them yet though"

"That's fine" My dad said, taking the files out of my hand and setting them on his desk. I walked over and sat down on the couch, taking note at how comfortable it was. My dad then walked out of the room for a few minutes before coming back in and packing his stuff up. "Sasha's the last one out and then i'm leaving, you know what to do, right?"

"Yep" I replied, already laying out what I had to do in my head.

"I'll be out with the guys till late tonight, so see ya then" My dad waved goodbye as he walked out of his office, on his way to the exit.

Now, if there was't security cameras everywhere, I probably would've had a little fun and set up a prank for Reiner or Jean, but I knew that even though the security guards were pretty lazy at doing there job they would definitely report me for that. So instead I got up from my dad's couch and first locked his door. Most of the employees with offices, usually locked their doors before they left, but I still went around and joggled the door handles. After that, I locked the bathrooms despite it being kind of unnecessary, but apparently one time in the past a homeless woman broke in the bank just to use the bathroom so I guess they don't want that happening again. Now time to activate the security alarms. Once you activate the security alarms it gave you a minute to get out and lock the front doors before it would be fully ready to go because if you took a longer time then that, the invisible infrared laser beams would detect you and automatically set off the alarms. Also the alarm system is connected to the police so the cops would arrive quickly, especially since the police station is just a block away.

"Oi," A voice said from somewhere behind me.

I stayed frozen and thought about if I should turn around or not. It was either a criminal or some man thinking the bank was still open judging by the sound of the unfamiliar voice. Although, I was more on the side of it being a criminal since all the lights are off and I already locked the front door. 

"You going to turn around, shitty brat?"


	2. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds out the source for the unknown voice (even though we can probably all predict who it is)

**_2:08 p.m._**

I turned around slowly, watching a masked man cock his gun while pointing it at me. He was shorter than me, looking as if he just barely peaked over the five feet mark. His mask was just a plain black ski mask, while he also wore what seemed to be like a plain black t-shirt and black jeans. I would've thought that he was fourteen or a short teenager, but he had to be over 18 because that was the age being able to own your own firearm, if the gun was even his. Also, he had to own a car to get away with the cash he probably wanted, and it seems to me he's doing it alone.

"You look pretty young to be working here" The masked man asked me, still pointing the gun towards my face. 

I had to get myself out of here without getting shot or killed...but how?

"How old are you?" he asked, not taking his eyes off me.

"I'm not telling you" I gritted my teeth, not sure if I should be acting so tough. I mean, I usually am like this, not wanting to put down a fight, but was this really the time? Sure, I put myself into situations where I ended up having to throw a few punches and kicks but one thing was missing now that was always there in those situations. Mikasa. She always saved my ass when I did something like that, but it's even worse now since the man also had a gun. The best I could do is turn on the alarm system...

"Of course you aren't. But that's okay, as long as you can get me into a cash register or even the bank's vault is all that really matters" The guy said, probably smirking through the mask.

"I can't do that" I replied, actually being honest there. The key my dad gave me only unlocked the doors here. And the vault was locked with a code as same with the cash registers.

"You have no choice." The man said sternly.

"I don't work here though, I'm just the co-manager's son. He gave me this key but it only unlocks the doors here" I confessed as I showed him the key. I mentally cursed myself for doing such a thing, for letting my guard down, but I needed the guy to trust me a little in moving around freely before I could get to the alarm system and turn it on.

"Thank...you." The criminal said, taking the key out of my hands forcefully.

"Hey!" I said, raising my voice when he turned around to walk away.

"I still have a gun and I can still use it, you know" He threatened, before turning around and walking towards one of the offices.

I wasn't going to put up with this though. I ran up from behind as I jumped on his back and he ran into a cubicle wall. We both collapsed to the ground as I tried to take the gun out of his hands. If I was correct, he wouldn't randomly shoot in knowledge of someone calling the police if they heard it, so I still had some slim chance of survival for my actions I just committed. I definitely underestimated his height though. He immediately pushed me off of him as he pinned me to the ground, holding m wrists down with his hands. I saw the gun thrown out of my reach unfortunately, but also fortunately as that meant he wasn't exactly going to shoot me yet. 

"You sure like to put up a fight, kid. Only if you put up a good one, I probably would've been impressed " The man said pulling me into a headlock as he stood up. "Do you know if anyone keeps a hammer in here?"

I shook my head no as he continued to walk towards the offices, lugging me along. He then used the key to open one of the office doors. When we walked in, since I didn't see the door plague, I noticed it was the manager's office. 

"You think a hammer would be in here?" I questioned, every few seconds trying to squirm out of the man's grasp. I didn't know for sure if there would be one or not but I knew Hannes had a tool box and he probably kept it in his office unless he takes it home with him.

"You slim your chances of survival everytime you talk" he replied, tightening the headlock.

I remained silent as the man found Hannes' toolbox. He pushed me away as he told me to sit in the chair by the desk and I obeyed, for now at least. I watched him as he set the gun down next to him and glanced over all the contents of the toolbox. He then pulled out the hammer, as he also picked his gun and then pulled me back into that goddamned headlock. He walked through the door, walking into the lobby. Then he took out handcuffs as he handcuffed my right arm to the wall divider column that separated the tellers from the clients. "Hey! Uncuff me!"

"Sorry, I need to complete my objective" The man said as he walked behind the teller's desk and started pounding away at one of the cash registers. Once he somehow smashed it enough to open it, he took out all the money he could and stashed it in a duffel bag that was sitting by the cash register before he threatened me. He then moved to the next cash register, doing the same thing.

"Will I be uncuffed when you're done?" I asked, kind of annoyed at how long he was taking.

"Yes, and I've decided you'll be coming with me.." The masked man trailed off.

"No! I don't want to!" I refused.

"Like you've got much of a say" He laughed, taking money out of the second cash register. 

"Why do you want me as a hostage? I'm useless!" I argued.

"Nobody is useless, I can tell you that." 

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not coming with you"

"Yes you are"

"Fuck you!"

"No thanks"

"I...I didn't mean it that way!"

"Sure, but I don't care about your sexual fantasies"

"That's not true at all!"

The man chuckled as he opened the last cash register and retrieved all the money out of it. "Looks like I'm not getting into the vault so I guess this is fine"

He then zipped up his duffel bag and then came back into the main lobby. He slowly walked towards me, and I saw him put the gun back in his pocket.

"What are you doing asshole?" I asked, confused on what he was planning to do next.

"Temporarily shutting your mouth" The guy said, as he slowly leaned forward, his mouth close to my ear. "By the way, my name is Levi"

I opened my mouth, about to ask something, but his fist was in my face before any sound came out. And then everything went black.


End file.
